Regen und Meer
by littleboatfullofwater
Summary: Songfic zu "Regen und Meer" von Juli. Hermione macht sich Gedanken über ihre Gefühle


Songfic – Regen und Meer – Juli – Severus/Hermione

Ruhig liege ich im Bett. In _seinem_ Bett, und starre abwechselnd auf die dunkelgrünen Vorhänge und auf ihn. Still frage ich mich immer und immer wieder, wie ich in diese Situation geraten konnte. Wie konnte es nur passieren, dass ich hier mit ihm liege? Wie konnte es passieren, dass wir uns so nahe kamen? Wie konnte ich mich in diesen zynischen, einsiedlerischen Mann verlieben?

_Du bist nicht wie ich,  
doch das ändert nicht, dass du bei mir bist  
und ich zuseh' wie du schläfst  
Du bist noch längst nicht wach,  
ich war's die ganze Nacht  
und hab' mich still gefragt, was du tust,  
wenn ich jetzt geh' _

Wenn ich jetzt gehen würde... Vermutlich würde er mich morgen früh mit einem kurzen Nicken begrüßen. Wie immer. Er würde mich behandeln wie immer. Er würde sich nicht anmerken lassen, dass wir miteinander geschlafen haben. Dass ich ihm dabei meine Liebe gestanden habe... Er wird aber vermutlich auch so weitermachen wie bisher, wenn ich liegen bleibe und wir am morgen zusammen aufstehen. Er wird es ignorieren, und hoffen es aus seinem Gedächtnis löschen zu können. Vielleicht wird er das sogar bei meinem versuchen

Und was macht er, wenn ich ganz weg bin? Ich bin hier, um meinen Studium in Verwandlung seinen letzten Schliff zu geben. Minerva hatte mir vorgeschlagen, den Posten als Lehrerin für Verwandlung anzunehmen... Sie ist ja jetzt Direktorin, hat nur deshalb weiter unterrichtet, weil sich niemand anders hatte finden können. Aber ich kann das nicht.  
Wenn er mich nicht liebt...

Wenn er meine Gefühle nicht erwidert, kann ich nicht weiter hier wohnen und ihn jeden Tag sehen.__

Und dann verlass' ich deine Stadt  
Ich seh' zurück und fühl' mich schwer,  
weil grade angefangen hat,  
was du nicht willst und ich zu sehr  
Ich bin der Regen und du bist das Meer 

Wieso hatte er sich überhaupt mit mir unterhalten? Warum hat er es zugelassen, dass ich noch nach dem Abendessen mit in seine Räume komme, und wir uns unterhalten? Ach, stimmt ja...

Ich habe ihn fast dazu genötigt... Ich habe keine Ruhe gegeben, bis er mir aufmachte.

Irgendwann hat er mich einfach so Reingelassen, weil er wusste, dass ich nicht locker lasse. Ich wollte mich doch auch nur mit ihm unterhalten! Mit ihm über Zaubertränke reden... Wie er darüber sprach war einfach faszinierend... Das war etwas, das er liebte. Wenn er über sein Fachgebiet sprach kam er richtig aus sich heraus...

Aber... hatte er unsere Gespräche nicht auch genossen? Mit Sicherheit. Würde er mich deswegen zum Bleiben überreden wollen? Mit ebenso großer Sicherheit nicht.__

Ich hab' gedacht ich kann es schaffen  
es zu lassen, doch es geht nicht  
Hab's 'n bisschen übertrieben, dich zu lieben -  
doch es geht nicht  
Nichts unversucht gelassen, dich zu hassen -  
doch es geht nicht; es geht nicht 

Wie erschrocken war ich, als ich meine Gefühle für ihn entdeckte...!

Wie verzweifelt habe ich versucht mir seine Fehler vor Augen zu halten, die Gründe, warum ich ihn einfach nicht lieben konnte.

Doch sie waren alle nichtig.

Wie egal war es mir mittlerweile, wie er mich als Schülerin behandelt hatte.

Wie egal war es mir, dass er zwanzig Jahre älter war als ich. Was war schon das Alter?

Wie egal war es mir, dass er ein die Einsamkeit suchender Zyniker war? So war er eben, und selbst in der Schule hatte ich mir bei manchen seiner beißenden Kommentare auf die Unterlippe beißen müssen, um nicht zu grinsen.

Nun gut.. es war mir nicht egal, was Harry und Ron dazu sagen würden... immerhin waren sie meine besten Freunde. Trotzdem war das nichts, was mich davon abhielt ihn zu lieben.

__

Ich bin nicht wie du,  
ich mach' die Augen zu,  
lauf' blindlings durch die Straßen -  
hier bin ich, doch wo bist du?  
Soll das alles sein?  
Ich war so lang allein und  
es war alles ganz in Ordnung,  
ganz ok und dann kamst du 

Tatsächlich hatte ich seit meinem Abschluss einige Beziehungen. Ich war kurz mit Ron zusammen. Aber wir waren einfach nicht füreinander bestimmt.

Dann zwei Männer, die ich auf der Universität kennen gelernt hatte. Einen aus einem Cafe, in dem ich gejobbt habe. Einen Muggel, den ich auf einer Familiefeier kennen gelernt hatte. Alle waren nett. Ich fühlte mich wohl. Doch nie... hatte ich Bauchkribbeln. Nie war ich richtig verliebt gewesen, sodass mir die Hände schwitzig wurden, und mein Herz nur beim Anblick meines Gegenübers schon anfing zu klopfen... Nie hatte ich das gefühlt...

Bis jetzt.

Aber ich würde diesen Gefühlen den Rücken kehren.

Ich würde verschwinden, und alles wäre wie vorher...

__

Und jetzt verlass' ich deine Stadt,  
ich seh' zurück und fühl' mich schwer,  
weil grade angefangen hat,  
was du nicht willst und ich zu sehr  
Ich bin der Regen und du bist das Meer 

...abgesehen von meinem gebrochenen Herzen.__

Ich hab gedacht ich kann es schaffen  
es zu lassen, doch es geht nicht  
Hab's 'n bisschen übertrieben, dich zu lieben -  
doch es geht nicht  
Nichts unversucht gelassen, dich zu hassen -  
doch es geht nicht, es geht nicht 

Wieso _kann_ ich ihn nicht einfach wieder hassen?! So wie ich es in meinen ersten Jahren an Hogwarts getan habe?

Wieso habe ich nur hinter seine sorgsam gehütete Schale geblickt?

Was ich entdeckt habe, lässt mich jetzt nicht mehr los...

__

Ich bin der Regen, du das Meer  
Sanfter Regen regnet leise  
Ich bin der Regen, du das Meer  
Und sanfter Regen zieht im Wasser große Kreise 

Aber... vielleicht.. Vielleicht war ich ja doch nicht umsonst hier...

Ich will glauben, dass meine Liebe zu ihm nicht umsonst war....

Vielleicht... und wirklich nur vielleicht... hab ich ja einen kleinen Anstoß gegeben.

Vielleicht lebt er ab jetzt mehr...

__

Ich hab' gedacht ich kann es schaffen  
es zu lassen, doch es geht nicht  
Hab's '_n bisschen übertrieben, dich zu lieben -  
doch es geht nicht  
Nichts unversucht gelassen, dich zu hassen -  
doch es geht nicht, es geht nicht_


End file.
